For a world
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Le prince Edward Elric, cousin du roi Alphonse Elric et frère de Riza la rebelle, cherche la liberté et se bat pour un monde meilleur. Sa sœur est jalouse de lui. Un homme des rues, Roy Mustang, va s'attacher à elle. Pendant ce temps dans la ville erre toujours le Cœur de Glace, une jeune fille cruelle mais juste du nom de Winry Rockbell, vivant avec May et Izumi...
1. Coeur de Glace

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa.

Le prince Edward était assis sur son trône. Il s'ennuyait clairement. Sa grande sœur était encore absente. Pour changer. Mais qu'avait-elle à la fin ? Ca l'agaçait. Pourtant, le jeune Edward ne se fâchait pas facilement. D'un tempérament plutôt calme, il était l'exact opposé de sa grande sœur. Son cousin, le Roi Alphonse, entra :

-Edward, Riza n'est pas là ?

-... Non mon Roi.

-Sais-tu où elle est ?

-Non mon Roi.

-Et sais-tu quand rentre-t-elle ?

-Non mon Roi.

-Peux-tu arrêter de dire "non, mon Roi" ?

-Oui, mon Roi.

Le prince Edward Elric avait une grande sœur, Riza. Elle avait 29 ans et lui venait à peine d'atteindre la majorité. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en physique avec leurs longs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux mais côté caractère, ils étaient très différents. Edward était quelqu'un de très calme. Il était plutôt passif et obéissant. A l'inverse Riza avait vraiment un sale caractère. C'était la rebelle de la famille. Elle avait voulu changer de prénom ; son ancien prénom était Elizabeth. Elle avait également changé de nom. Edward trouvait cela indignant. Il était vraiment affligé et consterné par cette fille qui était malheureusement sa sœur. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes/choses à réussir à le mettre hors de lui.

-Mon Roi, si vous voulez, je peux aller la chercher...

-Merci Edward. Je veux bien que tu y ailles.

Edward s'éloignait déjà du palais, marcha un bon bout de temps pour arriver dans le centre de la ville. Les rares fois où il sortait, il était écœuré par la crasse qui régnait dans la rue. Mais il était en même temps émerveillé par l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. En effet tout le monde pouvait se parler sans retenue, ne cherchait à satisfaire personne. C'était cela qui lui manquait au château. La liberté. Ca même si la vie des gens de la ville n'était pas facile comme la sienne, eux au moins étaient libres. Il commença à demander aux gens : "Excusez-moi, bonjour, n'auriez-vous pas vu une jeune femme avec des cheveux longs et blonds, qui s'habille en noir avec des vêtements de prestige ? Elle s'appelle Riza et..." "Excusez-moi ! N'auriez-vous pas vu..."

C'est alors qu'une voix rauque l'interrompit.

-Hé, gamin...

Il se retourna et vit un homme... Dans une marre de sang. Il s'était fait poignarder dans le ventre. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier, ou plutôt personne n' _osait_ s'en approcher.

-OH MONSIEUR QUE VOUS ARRIVE-T-IL ?! J'APPELLE IMMÉDIATEMENT UN MÉDECIN NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS TENEZ BON JE...

-Calme-toi gamin... J'ai déjà un pansement... C'est juste que...

Voyant qu'aucune malédiction du ciel n'avait foudroyé Edward, un groupe se forma autour de lui. Quelqu'un dans la foule sussura, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entende...

-Il a titillé _le Cœur de Glace._ Il en a subi les conséquences...

-Quoi?! Le Cœur de glace?! De qui parlez-vous ? Que racontez-vous!?

-Vous ne connaissez pas _le Cœur de glace_ ? Mais d'où venez-vous mon brave ?

-De loin... Qu'importe. C'est qui le "Cœur de Glace"?!

-Le _Cœur de Glace_ ou la _Fille de Glace_... C'est _la terreur_ d'ici... En fait c'est une jeune fille combattante qui fait régner sa loi ici. Oh, elle aide les pauvres, une sorte de robin des bois féminine, mais parfois elle est un peu... _Excessive_.

Il désigna l'homme qui se tordait de douleur devant Edward. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

-Et donc... Qu'avez-vous fait au... Cœur de glace pour qu'elle vous ait poignardé ?

-Ben, c'est simple... Elle se balade avec un haut noir qui lui arrive au nombril. Je lui ai juste dit que j'aimais ses hanches et...

-...

-Mais au fait! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai interpellé! En fait, la jeune femme dont vous parlez, là, je l'ai vue! Elle m'a vu blessé, alors elle m'a parlé un peu comme vous, mais elle avait déjà entendu parler du _Cœur de Glace_ , elle m'a dit que j'étais très beau! Elle s'appelle bien Hawkeye, n'est-ce pas ? Riza Hawkeye... Elle a dit qu'elle retrouvait une amie au bar Devil's Nest... Un lieu glauque... Je lui ai déconseillé d'y aller, mais bon... Je suis un inconnu, alors elle ne m'a pas écouté...

-Merci beaucoup mon brave ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Roy! Roy Mustang! Et vous ?

-Edward Elric!

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il devait porter un chapeau large et s'appeler Eliott dès qu'il sortait! Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Roy était ébahi, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'il avait parlé à un Prince, et la foule se réunissait déjà autour de lui.

-Nooon? Comme le prince Edward Elric ?!

-J'y crois paaas!

-Prince!

-Prince!

-Ah... Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît...

C'est alors qu'on entendit une voix dans le ciel.

-Vous êtes sourds ?! Lâchez-le!

Tous levèrent les yeux. Edward y compris. Voyant à qui ils avaient affaire, les gens s'excusèrent, lâchèrent Edward et s'enfuirent. Edward vit, debout sur un toit, une silhouette féminine. Il comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Avec de longs cheveux blonds, un masque noir, un short et un haut noir qui lui arrive au nombril, ainsi que deux poignards, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la Fille de Glace.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'enfuit également. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, enfin elle l'avait défendu... Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si la fille de glace... N'était autre que sa sœur Riza ? Elle avait les mêmes cheveux, elle s'habillait en noir, et Riza serait très bien capable de faire ça...De plus, la fameuse Fille de Glaces s'attaquait aux riches, alors pourquoi l'avait-il défendu ? Même si tout le monde savait à présent qu'il était le prince Edward Elric ?

Mais Edward aurait su la vérité s'il avait vu le Cœur de Glace sauter de toits en toits, pour arriver dans un endroit reculé, au niveau d'un hangar. La jeune fille sauta sur le toit de ce garage, et sauta par terre avec une agilité déconcertante.

-Izumi, May... Je suis ici.

Une jeune femme passa la tête par la porte du garage. Elle avait les cheveux brus limite noirs retenus en queue de cheval, mais ses mèches formaient ainsi une coiffure assez farfelue.

-Te voilà enfin.

La fille retira son masque. On voyait à présent parfaitement ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

La femme continua.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui... Winry ?

-J'ai rencontré le prince Elric.

-Tu parles du jeune Edward ?

-Edward oui, c'est ça...

-Et comment le trouves-tu ?

-Eh bien... Il a l'air un peu simple d'esprit.

La femme rit.

-Je vois... Mademoiselle Rockbell, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez très bientôt être contaminée par la maladie de l'amour!

-Aah, tais-toi Izumi!


	2. Dame d'acier

**Bon voilà c'est un peu long en tout cas, merci d'être là! Je trouve que ce chapitre part un peu en... Voilà, avec tous les personnages qui se ramènent, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de la fin. ^^**

Edward courait toujours. Il ignorait où était le Devil's Nest. Au bout d'un moment, tiraillé de douleur à cause d'un point de côté, il s'arrêta. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc fui ? En plus, il avait envie d'en savoir plus à propos de cette fille, le coeur de glace. Si les gens de la ville étaient libres, elle l'était probablement encore plus! Elle devait être habituée à sauter de toits en toits, à sortir ses poignards, à faire peur aux gens! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'enviait... Bon, en attendant, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa sœur. Il décida de retourner voir l'homme, Mr Mustang. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement perdu. Il courut vers une autre rue, ce qui l'éloigna encore plus de l'endroit où il avait vu la fille de glace et Roy Mustang. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Salut!

Il se retourna. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était derrière lui. Depuis quand était-elle là ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Je m'appelle Lan Fan! Et toi ?

-Heu... Ed... Euh, Eliott! Eliott!

-Eliott Eliott ?... C'est bizarre... Enfin qu'importe! Tu t'es paumé ?

-Un peu... Dites-moi, gente dame, connaîtriez-vous, à tout hasard, un bar nommé Devil's Nest ?

-Devil's Nest, lieu glauque et paumé, hyper difficile d'accès! Je connais, même si je n'y vais jamais!

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'y emmener, s'il vous plaît demoiselle ?

-C'que t'as l'air coincé! Allez, comme t'as l'air d'avoir un sens de l'orientation pourri, je veux bien! Suis-moi!

-Merci, merci, merci beaucoup!

Elle le prit par la main et le fit courir longtemps jusqu'à une petite allée. Sur le côté une vieille insigne indiquait : "Devil's Nest".

Il la suivit à l'intérieur.

-Mais, dis-moi, continua-t-elle, tu vas à ce genre d'endroits, toi ?

-Je n'y vais que pour aller chercher quelqu'un...

-Je me disais aussi. Mais tu sais, tu me dois quelque chose pour t'avoir amené ici !

-Je le sais! Que désirez-vous ?

Elle sourit :

-En fait, j'aimerais juste que tu casses ce balai que t'as dans le cul!

-Je vous demande pardon ?

L'intérieur du bar n'était pas lugubre. Il y avait des canapés, des tables, de belles lampes, etc. Edward vit immédiatement sa sœur. Elle avait une jupe plutôt courte, un haut décolleté, un collier d'onyx, des bracelets à pointes, des escarpins, le tout noir. Elle était en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, longs et retenus en queue. Edward s'approcha d'elle.

-Riza! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et toi alors! Monsieur le chouchou!

-Je suis venu te chercher!

-Tu rêves ? Dégage! Toi t'es un prince, t'as pas à venir ici! Moi chuis libre d'aller où je veux!

-Riza, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Ne crie pas ça en public! Mais... Tu empestes l'alcool!

-Et alors?! Ca choque peut-être môssieur le petit prince Edward Elric ?!

-Riza, tais-toi!

-Non, je ne me tairai pas!

-C'est qui ce garçon d'abord ?!

-Ah, c'est Lin Yao! Je l'ai recueilli dans la rue! La seule raison qui me pousserait à revenir au palais, c'est si notre putain de roi accepte qu'il vienne y habiter!

-C'est de la folie! Riza, on n'accueille pas un inconnu comme ça!

-Eh bien dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer!

-Riza...

-TAIS-TOI A LA FIN! TU ME FOUS LA HONTE! DÉGAGE! PARS! RETOURNE AU CHÂTEAU TE FAIRE CAJOLER PAR ALPHONSE! MAIS CASSE-TOI D'ICI! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI! TU N'ES PAS MON FRÈRE, TU ENTENDS?! TU N'ES PAS MON FRÈRE!

-Très bien! Je m'en vais, si c'est ce que tu veux! Mais sache que tu es la honte de la famille! Avec ton comportement soi-disant "rebelle", tu brises notre réputation! Il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce que tu ne reviennes jamais au château! Au contraire, ça nous enlèvera un lourd fardeau!

Il sortit, talonné par Lan Fan, et claqua la porte. Lan Fan :

-Elle t'a envoyé balader...

-Je m'en fiche!

-Eh ben... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois furieux comme ça!

-...

-Enfin ça peut faire du bien de se lâcher, des fois...

-...

-Monsieur! cria quelqu'un.

Edward se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait Lin Yao, celui que voulait recueillir sa sœur.

-Euh je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre sœur... C'est à cause de moi que...

Il se mit à pleurer et partit en courant.

-... Hein ?

Il partit en silence avec la jeune Lan Fan. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit :

-Bon, je dois filer! Ma maison est juste ici! On peut se revoir ? Viens chez moi la prochaine fois! Et évite de te perdre! A plus, Eliott Eliott!

-... Au revoir, et encore merci de m'avoir guidé mademoiselle...

Il avait fait beaucoup de nouvelles rencontres aujourd'hui. Roy Mustang, le Cœur de Glace, Lan Fan, et Lin Yao... Mais sa sœur l'avait bien énervé. A cause de ça, il n'avait pas pu parler plus que ça à tous ces gens... Edward rentra au château, dépité.

Pendant ce temps, Roy Mustang alla au Devil's Nest. En effet, la jeune fille l'intriguait, d'autant plus qu'elle était une connaissance du prince Edward Elric. Il entra. Il la vit, seule, et l'air énervée. Il s'approcha. Elle lui dit, sans même se retourner.

-Je me doutais que vous viendriez, bizarrement.

-Eh bien oui, je suis là.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et continua :

-C'est étrange tout de même. Nous nous sommes rencontrés aujourd'hui, et c'est comme si nous nous connaissons bien. Peut-être nous nous étions déjà rencontrés, dans une vie antérieure ou dans un autre monde...

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Elle détourna le regard. Il demanda :

-Mais qu'avez-vous ?

-Rien...

-Je vois bien que vous êtes...

-Rien!

A ce moment, il avait cru percevoir un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Il la regarda de nouveau, et elle lui parut si triste.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

-Mais rien je vous dis!

-Je vois bien que...

-Mais de quoi vous mêlez-vous à la fin! Je vais bien, c'est clair !?

-Vous avez l'air si triste...

-Taisez-vous!

-...Mais vous refusez de l'admettre...

-Arrêtez!

-...Vous vous dites forte...

-LA FERME!

-Comme si vous étiez faite en acier...

-... TA GUEULE!

-...Alors qu'au fond, vous êtes tellement fragile!

Riza se figea. Voyant qu'il avait visé juste, Roy continua :

-... et tellement malheureuse...

Elle lui envoya une énorme baffe. Elle se leva et partit en courant. Il hésita, puis la suivit. Il la retrouva en larmes dans la rue. Il s'avança vers elle, et dit en regardant ailleurs :

-Ces larmes... Vous n'avez jamais osé les verser...

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Dites-moi en répondant vraiment maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait autant de mal ?

-Rien...

Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Voyant le regard que Roy lui lançait, comme s'il voulait lui dire "je sais très bien que c'est faux inutile de me mentir vous êtes là en larmes je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas", elle finit par céder.

-Lui... Je le déteste! C'est à cause de lui... Que tout... A... Commencé. C'est de sa faute, si je suis... Comme ça. C'est parce qu'il est là que... Moi... J'ai été mise à l'écart, dans l'ombre... C'est parce qu'il est là qu'on m'a... Abandonnée et... Délaissée!

Roy Mustang demanda, même s'il s'attendait à la réponse.

-Lui ? Je crois comprendre... Vous êtes jalouse de quelqu'un, mais de qui ?

-... (elle sanglota et toussa plusieurs fois avant de réussir à répondre) ... Edward... Elric...


	3. Attaque

-Edward...? Et qu'a donc fait le prince pour vous mettre dans cet état-là ?

-En quoi ça vous regarde ?! Vous êtes un parfait inconnu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous raconterai!

-Et pourtant, vous allez le faire n'est-ce pas .?

-...

-Trop prévisible! dit Roy en riant.

-... Tout a commencé un jour. La veille du jour de la mort du roi Hohenheim. Il savait déjà qu'il allait mourir, et s'interrogeait quant à la succession. C'était un dilemme pour savoir qui allait hériter du trône : j'étais la plus âgée mais j'étais une fille. Edward était le plus jeune mais c'était un garçon. Au final, Hohenheim a décidé d'accorder la couronne au plus "responsable" de nous deux : Edward. Tout le monde me trouvait indigne de la couronne; Edward y compris. Tout ça parce que je n'aimais pas mon prénom et mon nom. Ca ne le fait quand même pas, Elizabeth Elric! Riza Hawkeye, c'est bien mieux! Il m'a accordé ma nouvelle identité, mais m'a refusé la couronne. Il allait faire d'Edward le roi. Mais Edward était encore assez jeune pour gouverner, à l'époque il n'avait que 14 ans... Aussi, il n'avait pas envie d'occuper une telle responsabilité. Il a donc refusé ce poste si au lieu de m'offrir la couronne, à moi, il l'a donnée à Alphonse Elric, un cousin proche. Alphonse avait protesté, disant qu'il serait sans doute plus judicieux de me la donner à moi, mais moi j'étais déjà mise à part. On avait choisi Edward et on m'avait laissée tomber pour une raison aussi... Idiote! Déjà vexée, je ne voulais pas gouverner juste parce qu'Alphonse avait eu _la gentillesse de suggérer l'idée à laquelle personne n'avait pensé ou plutôt que personne ne voulait appliquer._ Edward a néanmoins accepté de jouer son rôle de prince. Moi, personne n'a voulu me sacrer princesse. Oh, non pas que j'aurais voulu être une princesse, mais j'aurais aimé voir que l'on pensait à moi... Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward est devenu le Prince Edward Elric, le gentil de l'histoire, celui que tout le monde adorait, celui qui vivait dans la lumière et dans le luxe, tandis que moi, au mieux on ne me connaissait pas, au pire on me détestait, j'étais considérée comme une méchante, un objet de honte, j'étais la honte de la famille, et je me sentais comme une ombre derrière le Prince de lumière... Tout ça à cause d'un putain de prénom qu'on m'a donné! POURQUOI JE SUIS NÉE DANS CETTE FAMILLE?! POURQUOI JE DOIS PORTER CE FARDEAU QU'EST LE NOM ELRIC?! C'est tellement... Injuste!

-... C'est une histoire bien triste... Mais pensez-vous vraiment que c'est de la faute de votre frère ?

-Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute! S'il n'avait pas été là, ça...

-Il ne faut pas que vous imaginiez comment ça aurait été si vous n'aviez pas été là, mais... _Qu'attendiez-vous_ de lui à ce moment-là ?

-IL AURAIT DÛ DIRE... ...

-... Oui ?

-Euh...

-Bon, je vous laisse réfléchir dans votre coin! Adieu... _Princesse!_

Roy Mustang sourit, lui fit un signe de la main, et partit.

"C'est-quoi-ce-type?!", pensa Riza.

Pendant ce temps, Edward était rentré au château. Dans la salle du trône, le roi Alphonse l'attendait.

-Edward, tu ne l'as pas retrouvée ?

-Si! Mais elle n'a pas voulu me suivre! D'ailleurs elle voulait qu'on accueille un inconnu, un gamin de mon âge, je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question! Donc elle ne veut plus jamais revenir! Moi je dis : Bon débarras!

-Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Hein ?

-Elle t'a énervé, mais tu es surtout très triste qu'elle t'ait envoyé balader, non ?

-... Mon Roi...

-S'il te plaît, quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je suis juste "Alphonse". Après tout, je suis ton cousin et j'ai ton âge!

-D'accord,... Al... Alphonse... .

-Alors Edward ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Es-tu vraiment heureux qu'elle quitte le château ?

-En fait, je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une des nombreuses vitres parfaitement propres vola en éclats.

-QU'EST-CE QUE...

Les deux cousins virent une boule noire entrer par le vitrail brisé, rebondir aux quatre coins de la pièce, pour finalement se poser derrière eux. En entendant le bruit, deux gardes postés devant la salle entrèrent. C'est alors que, sans comprendre comment, les deux furent poignardés aux bras. La chose noire qui s'était glissée derrière eux revint derrière le roi et plaça un poignard sur sa jugulaire sans l'enfoncer, juste pour le tenir en otage. Elle s'immobilisa et Edward la reconnut. Le Coeur de Glace. Elle lâcha le Roi, le jeta sur le sol, s'enfuit en sortant par là où elle était entrée, c'est-à-dire la fenêtre. Au moment de sauter, elle se tourna vers eux et leur lança :

-Trop facile! Si j'avais eu l'intention de tuer le Roi, je l'aurais déjà fait et les gardes n'auraient pas eu le temps de me neutraliser! Vraiment, vous avez eu de la chance que je n'ai pas eu l'intention de vous tuer! Je dois intervenir, y'a du grabuge en ville! Mais préparez-vous à un retour, avec cette fois le but unique de vous assassiner, mon Roi! Hasta la vista!

Elle s'envola. Enfin, elle sauta sur une des murailles, courut avec une incroyable habileté le long des remparts, s'élança sur des murailles en contrebas, puis sauta par terre en ré-atterrissant de manière impeccable.

Au château, le roi Alphonse était bouche bée, et Edward était juste bluffé.

-Elle est... ... (il tut le mot "incroyable" parce qu'elle avait quand même perforé le bras des deux gardes et brisé une vitre, mais c'est ce qu'il pensait) ... Euh, folle!

Alphonse se mit à rire :

-Ah ? Moi je la trouve marrante!

-Oui moi aussi en fait! Elle est super balèze!

Edward aimerait la revoir de nouveau... Il décida de sortir plus souvent. Vraiment, cette "fille de glace" l'impressionnait et il se demandait quel était son passé. Avait-elle de la famille ? Était-elle heureuse ? Comment avait-elle appris à aussi bien se battre et faire des acrobaties ? Est-ce qu'elle était... Si méchante et terrifiante que ça ? Quel était son vrai nom ?

Les réponses à ces questions se trouvaient sous le vieux garage qui servait de toit au Coeur de Glace. Sa seule famille était Izumi et sa fille May. Elle était heureuse car elle était libre. C'est Izumi qui lui avait tout appris. Elle s'appelait Winry Rockbell. Et enfin... Si elle était si méchante, comme on le croyait... Ca, il le découvrirait plus tard... En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout faire pour revoir cette fille qui l'intriguait et le fascinait tant.


	4. Quête

Ce jour-là, Edward marchait en ville, une perruque et un large chapeau sur la tête, en compagnie du roi Alphonse, tout aussi bien déguisé. Tous deux avaient également revêtu des vêtements assez sales, qui faisaient "pouilleux" (il faut de tout dans la garde-robe d'un roi) de sorte qu'il était pratiquement impossible de les reconnaître. La cause: tous deux, amusés par la jeune fille des Glaces, avaient voulu essayer de la revoir. Ils s'étaient donc éclipsés incognito du palais royal. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous deux ainsi, dans la rue. Ils avaient également appris le langage des rues, à savoir non pas "enchanté mon brave" mais "salut gamin!" Ils cherchaient donc des informations sur cette jeune fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à un magasin d'antiquités qui portait l'écriteau "chez Maes".

-Excuse-moi m'sieur le marchand mais t'es pas au courant des rumeurs du coin? Genre, le Coeur de Glace, tout ça...

Le marchand écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu oses parler d'elle comme ça? On ne doit pas parler du coeur de glace! La dernière fois qu'elle aurait été vue, dit-il en baissant la voix, ce serait près de la forêt aux cent Murmures...

-Super! Comment on y accède?

L'homme ouvrit encore plus ses yeux.

-Gamin, t'es fou? Tu veux y aller?

-Je le souhai... Euh, ouais bien sûr!

-Gamin tu vas te faire tuer... Bon si tu veux y'en a un qu'a l'air assez bien informé, c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est ce cher poivrot de Mustang.

-Roy Mustang?

-Ouais. Il doit être à la Taverne du coin. Mais c'est pas vraiment une source sû...

Le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase le "gamin" et son compagnon avaient détalé, dans un "merci mon brave" et en laissant une bourse au marchand. Le marchand l'ouvrit et découvrit 3 pièces d'or. (Ici l'or est très rare et vaut énormément.)

-Bon sang où il a trouvé ce fric... Je vais pouvoir payer les études de ma petite Elysia et trois séances de massage à ma chérie Gracia en plus de nous acheter une nouvelle voiture avec ça!, s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Edward et Alphonse étaient arrivés à la Taverne du coin et cherchaient un certain Mustang des yeux.

Soudain ils entendirent une voix derrière eux:

-Ces yeux dorés... Mais c'est mon ami Edward Elric! Ha ha! Comment vas-tu petit chenapan? Ta sœur va bien?

Les deux se retournèrent vivement et virent le Royus Mustangus (j'aime lui inventer des noms) qui avait dû forer sur le pastis et qui vidait cul sec un nouveau verre, entouré de deux jeunes femmes. Tandis qu'Edward essayait de lui faire signe de se taire, Alphonse avança en direction du Mustang.

-Enchanté je suis le roi Alphonse Elric.

-Mais mon roooi on était censés être discreeets!

-Bonjour, Roy Mustang, ami d'Eddy. (se tournant vers les deux femmes) Vous voyez mes chéries, j'ai de la connaissance royale, moi! Ami du prince et du roi en personne!

(à partir de maintenant les réflexions d'Edward sont soulignées)

-Amis depuis quand? Et c'est quoi "Eddy"?!

-Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps, monsieur Mustang!

-Mais... Mon roi!

-Ho, ho, ho en effet, on trouve toujours de jolies filles dans ce genre d'endroits...

-Ah ouiii? Intéressant, vous pourriez m'inviter pour que je vois?

-Nous étions venus pour...

-Avec plaisir, quel honneur d'avoir le roi parmi nous! Mais ne devez vous pas rester au château?

-Officiellement oui, mais officieusement... Et je préfère tromper ces bourgeois et m'amuser ici!

-Retrouver la fille...

-Oh, vous êtes assez mesquin en fait mon roi!

-C'est ma vraie nature!

-De glace...

En entendant les mots "la fille de glace" Alphonse et Mustang se tournèrent vers le jeune prince. Ils demandèrent en même temps:

-Tu disais quelque chose _Eddy_?

-... Euh... Bon autant faire vite maintenant que nous sommes démasqués. Nous cherchons la fille de glace. Un certain Maes nous a dit que vous en saviez peut-être quelque chose. Nous vous cherchions pour que vous nous donniez des informations.

-Ce cher Maes Hughes! Ouais, j'ai entendu des rumeurs au bar... Elle habiterait à côté de la forêt des Murmures, on y accède par le chemin du Dragon... Le nom fait flipper mais c'est juste un chemin en fait... Elle aurait sa baraque là-bas... Un habitué du bar l'aurait vue avec une adulte et une gamine...

-Et ce chemin du dragon comment y accède-t-on?

-Combien?

-Pardon?

-Combien pour vous dégoter un guide qui vous y amènera?

-Un... Guide? C'est loin?

-Il faut surtout avoir un bon sens de l'orientation ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas chez vous deux.

-Euh... Bon très bien, quatre pièces d'or ça vous va?

-Cinq.

-Quatre.

-Cinq.

-Bon quatre d'or et cinq d'argent ça va? (Dans leur royaume, au passage appelé Royaume d'Endelweiss, 20 pièces de bronze valent une pièce d'argent et 10 pièces d'argent valent une pièce d'or.)

-Vendu. Je vais voir avec mes contacts.

Il entra dans une seconde pièce, murmura à l'oreille d'un homme quelques mots, celui-ci répondit, et disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de quelqu'un. Roy revint dans la pièce où étaient le roi et le prince, accompagné d'une jeune fille. Edward sursauta en reconnaissant la fille brune. Celle-ci eut la même réaction.

-Mais c'est...

-Je reconnais ces yeux et cette posture! Salut, Eliott Eliott!

 **Fin... Je déconne. Mais presque.**

-Voilà miss Lan Fan, elle vous guidera jusqu'à la forêt des Murmures. Lan Fan, voilà le prince et le roi Edward et Alphonse Elric.

-Tu t'appelles pas Eliott alors? T'es le prince? Wah classe! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es si coincé! Et pourquoi on fait appel à moi, car j'ai constaté l'autre jour ton super sens de l'orientation!

-Edward tu connais cette fille?

-Euh...

-Elle est mignonne!

-N'est-ce pas mon roi! Chanceux vous allez l'avoir à vos côtés pendant le trajet!

-Oh, oh!

-Je suis contente de t'escorter toi et le roi, El... Edward!

-Euh, merci...

-Allez, let's go!

-Au revoir mon roi, profitez bien!

-Salut Roy! Compte sur moi!

-C'est partiii!

Ainsi Edward, Alphonse et Lan Fan se mirent en route pour retrouver la jeune Fille de Glace...

 **Finalement y'a que Roy et Hughes qui changent pas de personnalité, vu que Ed est calme, Al mesquin, Riza rebelle, Winry dure, Izumi sympa, et May, j'ai pas encore trouvé sa personnalité... Je posterai je ne sais quand le prochain chapitre. Bye. ^^.**


	5. Maître

**Pardon pour cet énooorme retard. Rassurez-vous, je suis toujours vivante (eh merde !).**

Le voyage se déroula relativement vite. Au bout d'un moment, Edward, Alphonse et leur guide Lan Fan arrivèrent dans une forêt.

-Je vous laisse là, lâcha la fille. Le Cœur de Glace devrait être dans le coin, bonne chance ! À plus !

Elle les laissa plantés là. Les deux nobles restèrent un instant perplexe puis observèrent la forêt qui leur faisait face.

-On n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça, Edward. Si on la trouve, que va-t-on lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien...

Ils avancèrent prudemment, sursautant au moindre petit bruit. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçurent à la lisière de la forêt une sorte de hangar.

-Ce garage a l'air désaffecté...

Ils décidèrent de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils virent une petite clairière mais Alphonse interrompit Edward.

-Mieux vaut la contourner. Elle pourrait fuir si elle nous repérait.

Alors ils firent le tour mais s'arrêtèrent en entendant des voix. Les voix provenaient de la clairière. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et observèrent la scène.

Une femme brune aux cheveux retenus en queue-de-cheval discutait avec une blonde, que le prince reconnut immédiatement.

Ses cheveux lisses, ses vêtements noirs, ses yeux bleus, rien n'était différent. Elle ne portait simplement pas de masque, et Edward s'absorba dans la contemplation de son visage que malheureusement, elle cachait souvent. Alphonse lança à son cousin :

-Elle est quand même vachement mignonne. Si elle me dit "bonjour mon roi" dans cette tenue, je ne réponds plus de rien.

-...

-Dis donc, t'as l'air trop concentré à la regarder pour m'écouter...

-Non, je me faisais la réflexion que, roi ou pas, tu étais toujours le même pervers qu'avant.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, je suis comme ça, c'est ma nature, c'est tout.

-...

Soudain, la brune lança.

-Winry, sois polie... Des gens importants nous rendent visite, on dirait...

Winry se retourna alors que les cousins déglutirent.

-Va les accueillir, proposa l'adulte.

Le Cœur de Glace les repéra, malgré leur pitoyable cachette, et s'avança vers eux. Une fois loin de la brune, elle leur murmura.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

Alphonse commença.

-En fait, mon cousin...

-Je voulais vous revoir, coupa Edward. J'ai été très impressionné par votre habileté la dernière fois, et je voulais vous rencontrer..

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Winry, presque dédaigneuse.

-En fait, je voulais savoir qui vous étiez, pourquoi attaquez vous les riches, est-ce juste par principe ou y a-t-il une raison particulière ?...

-Je rétablis la justice. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous raconterai mon histoire. J'ai pour principe de ne jamais parler de moi. Sauf à mes proches.

Edward réfléchit. Cette fille l'intriguait vraiment. Il l'enviait. En fait, il voulait devenir... Oui, il voulait devenir comme elle. Alors il s'inclina.

-Pardon mademoiselle je suis direct, et on ne s'est rencontrés que deux fois, mais à vrai dire je vous admire beaucoup et j'aimerais devenir votre élève.

-Mon élève. Je ne prends pas d'élèves encore moins des petits princes pourris gâtés.

-S'il vous plaît. Je vous trouve tellement incroyable et j'aimerais devenir comme vous... Pouvoir rétablir la justice c'est mon rêve et même si c'est scandaleux j'aimerais vraiment apprendre le métier de justicier même avec des pratiques radicales comme les vôtres.

Winry fronça les sourcils.

-C'est gonflé venant d'un riche. Pourquoi veux-tu devenir comme moi ?

-Pouvoir rétablir la justice c'est mon rêve et même si c'est scandaleux j'aimerais vraiment apprendre le métier de justicier même avec des pratiques radicales comme les vôtres.

La fille de glace eut un rire moqueur.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne suis pas une justicière. As-tu vraiment l'impression que la ville m'acclame comme une sauveuse, une héroïne du peuple ? Non. Ils me craignent et j'en suis consciente. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

-Alors, qui es-tu ? S'enquit le prince.

La blonde lui lança un regard grave.

-Je suis un assassin.

Alphonse et Edward, surpris, reculèrent. La jeune fille sourit.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas hein, "prince"? Et toi, Roi ?

Edward ne répondit pas et se prit la tête entre les mains. _Je suis un assassin_. Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, et ce regard qu'elle lui avait exposé montrait qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle ne disait pas ça pour faire peur. Non, impossible, pensa Edward. Mais il se souvint d'un lointain ami, qui lui disait souvent que l'impossible n'existait pas. Cependant Edward savait que les gens avaient toujours des raisons. Elle ne pouvait tuer pour le plaisir, pas elle, il le savait. Car il sentait une profonde mélancolie en elle, qui la poussait à commettre ces actes. Elle n'était pas une vulgaire tueuse, il en était certain. Pas une tueuse à gages non plus, même si ça courait les rues elle ne semblait pas tuer pour l'argent. D'ailleurs, elle n'habiterait pas dans un entrepôt minable si c'était le cas.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se cachait derrière ces yeux bleus couverts d'un voile de mystère et de mélancolie, derrière cette silhouette fine et ces cheveux clairs ? Quel était ce secret qui l'habitait et la poussait à commettre de tels actes ? Ça, il devait le découvrir.

-Assassin ou pas, je suis déterminé à devenir votre élève.

Une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux de la blonde.

-Tiens, j'avoue être surprise. Je pensais que tu fuirais comme tous ces lâches de nobles.

-Non. Et je ne partirais pas tant que vous n'accepterez pas.

-Étonnant. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

Alphonse prit la parole.

-Dix pièces d'or ça vous va ?

-Hors de question. L'assassinat est un art et cet art est trop respectable pour que je l'enseigne pour de l'argent.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

Edward et Winry se fixèrent, se défiant du regard. Jusqu'à ce que la brune arrive.

-Tu me déçois Winry. Tu devrais être contente qu'un noble s'abaisse à ton niveau, se différencie des autres, soit aussi courageux. Et te voilà à quémander comme une fille désespérée une récompense. Les récompenses se méritent. Tu n'as pas à leur demander quoi que ce soit, tu n'es quand même pas tombée si bas.

Winry se figea et baissa la tête.

-Oui, Izumi.

Ladite Izumi demanda.

-Alors, tu vas lui apprendre cet art, de façon gratuite. Qui sait, tu découvriras peut-être ce que je me tue à te faire comprendre : les nobles ne sont pas tous comme tu crois.

Par orgueil et amour-propre, Winry ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Ce n'est que l'expression qui confirme la règle.

-Winry...

-D'accord, je vais lui apprendre si il y tient tant.

Izumi sourit.

-Bien.

Edward s'approcha.

-Gonflé venant d'un riche, hein ?

Winry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Encore un mot et je t'explose, saleté d'élève.


End file.
